


Job Offer

by Glass Wolf (tlanon)



Category: X-Men Evolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-17
Updated: 2008-02-17
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Glass%20Wolf
Summary: Xavier has a job offer for a certain thief.





	Job Offer

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get

Job Offer

Remy LeBeau twirled the small business card between his fingers as he considered rather or not to go to the address printed neatly on the back of it. He was finally free everyone who had any hold on him, and he wasn't sure he wanted to even listen to what the older man had to say.

Magneto had contacted his former acolytes releasing them from his service and even returning the big Russian's little sister. He had been considering disappearing as quickly as possible in case Magneto changed his mind when Xavier's messenger had shown up and handed him the card. He wasn't sure he had any interest in anything Xavier could offer him. On the other hand Xavier was well connected and could probably find him if he disappeared. There was also the fact that if Magneto did change his mind Xavier could probably offer him some protection from the other mutant.

After a bit more thought he had decided that it would probably be a good idea to at least hear what Xavier had to say. So he set out to head to the specified meeting spot. He was glad that he arrived a few minutes early as it gave him time to scope out possible escape routes. It was a habit his adoptive father had drilled into his head from early childhood. He didn't like to think about the man but ever since his rescue of him with that girl's help he'd been dwelling on the past a lot more than usual. Shaking off those thoughts, he turned his attention back to his surroundings. He wondered why Xavier had chosen an old warehouse as their meeting place.

Hearing a small noise he turned to see Xavier entering the warehouse without a hint of fear. Xavier instead seemed to be studying him. "You're a very hard man to read Mr. LeBeau ." He was curious what Xavier meant by that. "Trying to read your mind is like wading through tar." Realizing Xavier was snooping in his head he charged a card and pressed it to his head. He watched Xavier's eyes widen as he became total static. "That's a useful ability." Xavier seemed to consider for a moment and then said. "I won't try to read your mind any more you can get rid of the card."

He didn't fully trust the other man but keeping the charge just right would be distracting so he casually charged the card until it vaporized. He saw Xavier's eyes widen as he asked."What's this all about?" He asked the older man beginning to regret coming to meet the man in the first place. Xavier was reminding him of Magneto and it was starting to unnerve him. The other man just smiled slightly before answering.

"I'm here to offer you a job." He couldn't help but laugh at that. The idea of him being one of Xavier's X-men was a real joke. He wasn't cut out for the super hero business and he knew it. He saw that the other man was waiting for him to respond.

"I'm not cut out to be one of your X-men." He was a bit shocked when Xavier nodded his head in agreement. "You agree with me?" Xavier nodded again. "Then what kind of job could you possible offer me?"

"The kind you're very good at." Xavier said after a pause. "Ever since my X-men were exposed publically, I've been limited in what missions I can send them on." He was beginning to suspect where this was going and it was rather surprising. "There are some threats to mutant safety that require responses of rather dubious legality." He looked right at him. "I have found myself forced to use covert agents to handle some of these tasks." Xavier fixed him with a pointed look. "You have the skills to be a very effective agent for our cause."

"So instead of stealing for myself you want me to come do it for you?" He watched Xavier nod. "I always wondered what Magneto meant when he said your students didn't know you." He looked directly at Xavier. "Now I'm beginning to understand."

"I wish such actions were not necessary but I accept that sometimes one must bend the rules to accomplish the greater good." He wasn't quite sure he bought Xavier's martyr act and Xavier must have read that on his face. "I will give you a few days to decide if you are interested in my offer or not." He turned his chair and began to leave. "If you decide to accept meet me back here in three days."

Once he had returned to the apartment he was staying in after making sure he wasn't followed he found himself serious considering taking Xavier up on his offer. He didn't have a lot of prospects since he was wanted by Shield for his part in Magneto's activities the last few years. He knew Piotr had turned himself in after Magneto released his sister and had heard on the news how Xavier was arguing for his release since he was acting under duress. He didn't think Xavier would be kind enough to argue for his release if he got busted. He still had three days to think about it and even if he didn't take the job the couple whose apartment he was staying in weren't do back for another week so he had time to consider his options and plan his next move.

He spent the next three days carefully weighing the options and finally deciding that Xavier was his best bet. He had no doubt he could make a successful go of it as a freelance thief but there was still the possibility of Magneto returning to his old ways and he'd need Xavier's help to avoid ending up his lackey again.

He was surprised to find Xavier waiting for him expectantly when he arrived. It worried him that Xavier could have predicted his actions so easily. "I've decided to take the job." He said to the older man who nodded and held out a black laptop. "What's that for?"

"It was designed by a talented mutant currently in my employ." Xavier said after a pause. "It will supply me with a secure means of contacting you to deliver your assignments." He took the laptop the wheelchair bound man was offering and looked at it carefully. "For the time being it's best if we don't meet in person again." He nodded as he'd figured this would be the last time he'd seen Xavier. "But who knows perhaps after a few months you'll be ready to join my X-men after all."

He couldn't help but laugh at that. "Sorry, but I don't think I'll ever be one of your little super heroes." Xavier just got a knowing look in his eye and didn't say anything. Remy didn't like that expression but he'd made his choice. "I'll be waiting for you to get in touch." He said and as he was leaving a thought occurred to him. "Do you think you'll be able to keep Piotr out of jail?"

Xavier smiled slightly. "Yes, there's a very good chance that I'll be able to have him released into the custody of my school." Remy nodded and took his leave. He was glad Piotr wasn't going to jail though he did notice that he was another of Magneto's former acolytes that Xavier seemed to be intent on recruiting. He began to wonder what he'd gotten himself into.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading.


End file.
